El Blues del amor y el odio
by quiurs
Summary: La historia sigue a Faye y lo que le sucede después de ver por si misma el cuerpo de Spike. Es una historia dramática que yo considero pudo haber sucedido. (no se guien por el título que es malo)


**Nota del autor: **ninguno de los personajes de Cowboy Bebop me pertenecen ((por ahora, muhahahha xD)). Y también hay frases o referencias a cosas dichas literalmente en la serie, de ninguna manera tomo crédito por ellas. Por favor sepan disculpar los errores de puntuación o de gramática que puedan aparecer, soy principiante, además de las confusiones de lenguaje porque soy de Argentina y hablo castellano no español ((muy poca la diferencia)). Agradezco todo tipo de review constructivo, críticas o comentarios. No sabía como clasificar este escrito, pero les aviso claramente que el siguiente fanfic** tiene partes donde se utiliza un lenguaje algo violento (algunos insultos) y contenido adulto no explícito en absoluto, utilizado debidamente con un fin meramente literario para expresar el drama y tristeza que refleja (�¡lo digo para que mis amigos no me crean una pervertida!).**

El blues del amor y el odio

Acababa de amanecer. El aire se agota, cada minuto la envuelve en dolor y más dolor. La respiración se entrecorta, sus ojos tienen una mirada de de agua contenida, el pánico recorre su cuerpo, por cada uno de sus miembros haciendo que sus manos tiemblen. Miles de pensamientos dan vuelta en su cabeza, especialmente ése que le dice que una estrella esta a punto de apagarse. Movida por el miedo y la ira toma un par de billetes que guarda cuidadosamente y se dirige a su nave. Se sube apresurada, enciende todo como lo hacía normalmente, se eleva a unos pocos centímetros del piso y contempla el Bebop como si fuera la última vez que lo vería en su vida. Tan metida en si misma estaba que ni se acordó de Jet que probablemente habría oido tremendo ruido de las turbinas, pero no se hubiera molestado en detenerla, también estaba algo abrumado.

Una vez en el espacio y sometida a los más tortuosos nervios, Faye logra coordinar los movimientos y tocar la pantalla de su computadora. Su corazón siente un leve alivio cuando localiza _su_ nave, la nave de _él_, gracias a un rastreador que todos tenían (¡cómo habían discutido con Jet por ello, argumentando que era una estupidez!). Ahora acelera evitando todas las rocas que flotan a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba asciendo? Se dio cuenta de que no estaba razonando para nada, cosa que a diferencia de _él_, ella solía hacer. Algo más fuerte la impulsaba a continuar su búsqueda. Nada de fondo más que su agitada respiración. El roce con un meteorito hizo que su nave prácticamente se diera vuelta cosa que volcó sus pensamientos por completo y la hizo prestar atención, había llegado a su destino.

Aterrizo la nave como pudo y comenzó a caminar en búsqueda de la_ suya_… a unos pasos la encontró, intacta, como siempre. Casi llora por verla ahí, recordándole a _él_, sabiendo que no estaba en su interior, sabiendo que si volteaba la cabeza lo vería a unos pocos metros, rodeado de policías, con su cara helada por el cemento duro y frío al lado de un charco de sangre. Su pelo estaría tan brillante como el día en que lo conoció en el casino, tan alegre, tan lleno de vida… sus ojos estarían cerrados, esos ojos que veían el pasado y el presente nunca verían el futuro, no lo había. Faye sintió eso, lo sintió en el alma. ¡Mierda! _¿Qué te sorprende Faye? _¿Creías que estaba vivo¡Claro que no¿Pensaste que esto tendría un final feliz? No, claro que no, hubiera sido una ingenua y nunca lo fue. Sólo necesitaba verlo, saberlo y sufrir. Necesitaba sufrir lo más posible ahora para no tener que hacerlo nunca más. El dolor desaparecería en la mañana… pero si acababa de amanecer ¿cargaría el resto del día con este peso?

El sudor de _su_ piel se confundía con el rocío.Qué débil era su expresión, aquella que siempre encontró intimidante y seductora, estaba muerta. Lo que quiso evitar desde el principio comenzó a suceder sin darse cuenta: las preguntas ya respondidas flotaban divertidas¿Por qué Spike, por qué? _Por ella._ ¿No era nada para ti tu vida? _No sin ella._ ¿Era esta causa suficiente para quitarte la vida¿Cómo alguien podía llegar a amar tanto? No lo entendía, de verdad no lo entendía.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se acercó a la trágica escena. ¡Dios¡Era él¡No podía creerlo, aun podía sentir en el aire su último aliento desvanecido! Y partió en llanto, llevándose las manos a la cara, corriendo todo el maquillaje que adornaba su bello rostro desde el día anterior. Fue interrumpida, un policía se ocupó de alejarla unos metros del lugar y de hacerle preguntas sin sentido. Contestó moviendo la cabeza y sin pensar en nada, no estaba ahí, estaba como congelada en su ser, pero volando en un nube de terror. "¿Cuál es su relación con el muerto, señorita?" Qué gran pregunta pensó para sí. "Ninguna, no éramos nada. Como fantasmas sin vida y sin pasado, pero no importaba; porque no estábamos solos y eso reconfortaba". El policía la miró desconcertado, ella se paró y se alejó lentamente con la sensación de que había dejado la mitad de su alma en esa calle, con la certeza de que la atmósfera pesaba más que antes y que sus párpados se cerraban.

Camino unas cuadras hasta encontrar un bar, feo y sucio. Se metió, y sentía que se arrastraba en vez de caminar. Mientras a su paso la seguía un conjunto de silbidos y groserías. Se sentó en la barra y apoyó su cabeza. "Linda, vas a pedir algo o voy a tener que echarte" la molestó un hombre frente a ella. "Sírvame lo que sea, no me importa" y puso sobre la mesa el dinero aplastado y roto que tenía. Ah! Que dolor, se iba a morir, se iba a morir en cualquier segundo. ¡No quería morir¿O sí¿Qué importaba? Se tapó la boca convencida de que iba a gritar como nunca, pero no salió nada de sus labios. El hombre puso un gran vaso de una extraña bebida, o al menos que no reconocía a simple vista, frente a ella. Le sonrió con dientes sucios y le dio una mirada perversa, que no la asustó en lo más mínimo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba desconsolada y sola. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía sola y no querida. "Debería haberlo matado yo" pensó arrepentida "debería haber hecho correr su sangre yo misma" "¡maldito¡Y yo que creía que no tenías ningún poder sobre mi, te encargas de torturarme después de muerto!". Tras pensar esto se bebió medio vaso de un sorbo. "Nunca nos tuviste en cuenta, nunca fuimos nada, nada para ti era nada, solo _ella_"-suspiró-"pero si no tenía nada de especial, yo _la_ vi; era como cualquiera. No parecía más bonita ni más inteligente que nadie y sin embargo tenía el perfil de esas mujeres adictivas, como un ángel endemoniado o un demonio angelical… Y ¿cómo supo que ella _lo_ conocía? Oh, toda su vida me lo preguntará." Su mundo se caía, las paredes se derretían, todo daba vueltas… ¡mierda! De verdad todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, sin poder pensar nada más vio como se oscurecía aquella escena del bar, sus ojos se cerraban a las sombras.

"_Ed deja de cantar, -no somos nada, no soy nada¿eras mi todo? no… pero eras mi algo… ¿y ahora qué, nos caemos…- Ed te dije que te callaras, niña loca!"_. Imágenes reaparecieron en los ojos delirantes aun de Faye: una pared gris, lastimada por la humedad de años. "¿Dónde estoy¿Qué rayos tenía ese trago?". No reconocía nada, estaba asustada y mareada. De repente reconoció al hombre de los tragos frente a ella: "¡Dónde rayos estoy!" Otra vez esa horrible mirada de parte del hombre: "Yo te voy a ayudar a olvidar, relájate". Faye comprendió, se desdibujo su expresión de enojo, temía lo peor, trató de huir pero no tenía fuerzas. Su enemigo se acerco, intento besarla, pero ella lo mordió. El hombre perdió los estribos, la golpeó con fuerza y la dejó inconsciente.

"Ahhh, Spike, siempre _hubo cosas que no pude decirte _creo que ya lo sabías, tal vez soy muy transparente, jaj�, tal vez por eso Julia sabía que te conocía. Tal vez el estar contigo marca a las personas de una forma visible para quienes realmente te conocen.¿Por qué _ella_ te conocía mejor que nadie, no? Porque nosotros no te conocíamos en lo más mínimo, porque _yo_ no te conocía en lo más mínimo. Que lástima que no te pude conocer mejor Spike, creí que teníamos todo en común… pero ahora sé que no tenemos nada, literalmente NO TENEMOS, NI TUVIMOS, NI TENDREMOS NUNCA N-A-D-A. Que lastima… que lastima… ¿podré seguir viviendo? No lo sé, aunque estoy acostumbrada a vivir sin nada y en ella…".

Gotas de lluvia sobre su cabeza la despertaron. Se mezclaban con las lágrimas y lavaban sus ojos. Estaba tirada junto a un cesto de basura y no sabía si por la situación o el clima todo se veía gris, gris y deprimente. Le dolía la cabeza, el golpe la había lastimado mucho; pero por lo demás estaba bien. Intentó pararse (de verdad era una chica tenaz), pero cayó. Resignada cerró los ojos para morir ahí y no despertar nunca jamás, aunque seguía respirando. Sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y la levantaban. "¿Spike¿Spike eres tu, claro que no, claro que no lo eres… no tengo más fuerzas en mi, no puedo hacer nada." No quería saber a donde la llevaría este nuevo raptor cuyos ojos no le permitían divisar. Tenía miedo pero ya le era indiferente no podía hacer nada y se imaginaba que terminaría violada o asesinada o mil cosas peores. "Te pondrás bien, Faye, duerme" ¡cielos! … conocía esa voz… levantó su vista y con una sonrisa herida gritó: "¿Spike¿deberás eres tu?". Su salvador le devolvió una sonrisa, pero no era la sonrisa de Spike, sino la de su fiel Jet a quien había olvidado. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo: "gracias" (nunca supo si eso lo dijo o lo pensó). Fue lo último que vio cuando se despertó en su cálida cama resguardada por las paredes del Bebop que nunca había visto con tanto aprecio. Al costado estaba Jet, su héroe, durmiendo sentado a su lado. Al ver que había despertado le sonrió nuevamente.

"_Conserva esto como una experiencia de vida, Faye. Fuimos testigos de lo que es capaz de hacer el amor y el odio"_tras decir esto Jet abandonó la habitación.

_Could happened, right cowboys? Remember: The Real Folk blues._


End file.
